warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aqua Pack/Roleplay
Here you can roleplay as a Aqua Pack wolf. Archives In Aqua Pack... I laid down by the nursery. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:04, March 24, 2012 (UTC) (Silva) I went out to find prey. The alpha male had just decided to make me alpha female. It was very surprising becuase he never really showed an interest in me. Prickl ar 21:22, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I let out a sigh. I could not tell anyone who the father of my pups were. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:24, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I saw Juno in the nuresery when I returned. "Who is the father?" I asked. (:)) Prickl ar 21:29, March 24, 2012 (UTC) (:)) I didn't awnser. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:30, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "Juno?" I raised my tone, I was alpha female now! Prickl ar 21:40, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "I know your the alpha now," I said. "But I have the right to remain silent." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:41, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "Fine!" I barked and walked off. Prickl ar 21:43, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:44, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I went off to the alpha male and shared a fish with him. (Can somebody be the alpha male?) Prickl ar 21:48, March 24, 2012 (UTC) (I don't like being Alphas/Leaders, but I'll RP him) I stood up and walked outside of camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:53, March 24, 2012 (UTC) (So who will be alpha?? Fire? Silver? uh any other users?) I followed him. Prickl ar 22:01, March 24, 2012 (UTC) (I'm RPing him) (Rping Akakios) "What's wrong?" I asked as Silvia as she began to pad away. (Rping Juno) I padded to The River and caught a fish. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:04, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "Nothing," I said and pressed against him. "Why did you pick me as Alpha?" I asked him. Prickl ar 22:13, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "Um," I said, blushing slightly. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:19, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "Yes?" I pressed. Prickl ar 22:24, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "Well..." I trailed off. "I've always liked you, I was just to embarrassed to tell you." I blushed even more. -Icewish "I see," I murmured and found myself blushing. Deep down i knew I always liked him. Prickl ar 22:37, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. "I know I should've told you sooner, but I became alpha, and then..." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:41, March 24, 2012 (UTC) "I know," I murmured and put my tail over his mouth. I was happy to become alpha, I was ambitious and I did love Akakios. Prickl ar 22:44, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:45, March 24, 2012 (UTC) (Why so much sighing? :)) "Let's go back to camp," I told him lightly. Prickl ar 22:47, March 24, 2012 (UTC) (That's when I don't know what to write, so I put that) I nodded. We traveled back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:50, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Oriole padded around their camp, he wanted to be alpha male, but he was disappointed when they picked Akakios. "Looks like it's time for the weakling to prove his siblings wrong and shine." Oriole murmured, remembering Akakios' siblings bulling him all the time. Oriole decided to swim in their streams and catch a fish. He looked through the water and saw a large silver fish swim lazily near his paws. With a swift, quiet movement, he had the silver fish caught between his mouth. Oriole brought it back to their camp and sunned himself on a patch of moss. - Firestream. I lay down next to Akakios. I moved closer until our fur was brushing. The pack needed to see that we loved each other, or they would see Akakios leadership weaker then it could be. Prickl ar 20:46, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I stared off into the distance. "Do you think I should order a patrol or something? Or will no one listen to me..." I trailed off. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:45, March 25, 2012 (UTC) "Be harsh, but not too harsh. Show 'em that you are in charge," I advised. I didn't have any experiance either! Prickl ar 21:49, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:53, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I went over to the den to rest. I wondered if Akakios wanted be to be his mate or just his alpha female. Prickl ar 22:29, March 25, 2012 (UTC) "Akakios," I called to my mate. "I need to speak to you, but not here," I added in more of a quiet and urgent tone. Prickl ar 21:11, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. "Why?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:09, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "Akakios, your leadership is in jepardy! Many think that you are weak!" I told him. Prickl ar 23:15, March 28, 2012 (UTC) "I know," I said. "To tell you the truth, I think Pluto and Lupin are plotting against me as we speak." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:17, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay